


Jack Frost/Pitch Black: Blackice Kiss

by WinterBerry



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBerry/pseuds/WinterBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painting of a kiss between Jack and Pitch inspired by my fan fic 'Frostbitten'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost/Pitch Black: Blackice Kiss

They are way too frickin perfect for each other :)


End file.
